


Fierce Rollercoaster

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Fierce Rollercoaster [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: Part 2, What happens next?





	1. Show Off

By the beginning of May, Harry, Blair, and Will are staying at Harry’s home in Los Angeles. Harry talks Blair into a walk. He straps Will into the stroller and Blair checks it like she does every time. She leans in clutching her simple black dress and snuggles into his cheek kissing it gingerly.  
Harry dressed in a bright dress shirt and natural tight jeans grasps the stroller handle pushing it down the street, as Blair walks by Harry’s side. She mutters, “Where are we going today?”  
He smiles reaching for her arm. She accepts it loosely, as he answers, “I think we should walk down to the studio and visit the boys.”  
She looks away and around. “Harry that isn’t a good idea.”  
“Why not? The boys will love it.”  
She whispers, “Is this a publicity thing?”  
He smiles shaking his head. “No, but they can’t anyway.”  
“I don’t care. This is not going to be a walk around with Will.”  
He blushes but catches her gaze. “Yes, it’s a walk around with my family, and I want you to meet my work family. I want you to meet Julian and the other people behind us.”  
She takes a deep breath. “Invite him over for dinner, and you can cook something for him.”  
He smiles as if trying to convince her. “I want to surprise the boys.”  
“Why are they in the studio without you?”  
“They are writing.”  
“Again without you.”  
“I have time every other day with them. It’s okay.”  
“No, you guys are a band. You work together.”  
“Not on every song.”  
“Why are you not there?”  
“I took the day off because I wanted to enjoy the beautiful day with you.”  
She rolls her eyes and drops his arm. “That is not how it works.”  
He gets her elbow. “Yes, it does. I’m a dad now and I have a right to be with my family.”  
“You should be there.”  
“I’m still working but I am writing in my head about this beautiful creature that wiggles and giggles.”  
She laughs. “You are impossible!”  
“I might be impossible and ridiculous, but you love me.” His grin widens showing his dimples and teeth.  
“Shut up.”  
He stops pulling the stroller into him leaning into it. He pulls her into his side. “I love you.”  
“Asshole.”  
He tilts his head. “You like that asshole.”  
He kisses her promptly, and she pulls away. She reaches for the stroller and turns it around holding off her scoff. “I’m going home.”  
He blushes grabbing the stroller handle to a halt. “Don’t leave me like this.”  
“Like what? A blushing buffoon.”  
He crosses his arms. “Hey.”  
“Hey, what?”  
“Please go to the studio with me.”  
“Take Will and I will see you later. I will go home and write.”  
He frowns. “I want you to go with, too.” She closes her eyes, and he leans in kissing her. “I want to stay with you all day today.”  
“Why?”  
He rubs his lips into hers. “I don’t need a logical reason.”  
She whispers, “I’m tired, Harry.”  
“I’ll call a car.”  
“Fine. Let’s walk but please stop with the PDA.”  
“You push, and my hand will just stay on your hip.” She looks up and nods.  
They get into the studio, and security asks for them to leave the stroller with them. She groans and rolls her eyes thinking of all their belongings.  
Harry mutters, “Precious, it’s for security reasons. If you're tired, I’ll carry him and the diaper bag up. Also, the boys will be having him the whole time we are up there.” She nods still perturbed. “Thank you, guys.” He waves to the guards as he picks Will out of the carrier  
Harry grabs her hand leading her to the elevator. They get to their studio floor, and it opens up to a desk. Blair scoffs under her breath. “More fucking security.”  
He smiles and mutters, “Don’t you want us to be safe and my stuff not to be leaked.”  
“Your _stuff_ is already leaked, Buddy. And you did that.”  
He laughs loudly making the female desk attendant look up. “Hi. I’m.”  
The attendant smiles. “I know who you are.”  
Harry looks at Blair and raises Will in his arms. “This is Blair and Will. We are going to the.”  
The attendant stands. “Yeah, the guys are already in.”  
He nods. “I know.”  
She asks, “You want me to buzz them?”  
Harry’s head shakes. “No, we are surprising them.”  
“Well, I just need Ms. Blair to sign here.” She points to the book on the counter, as Blair leans into it. The attendant leans over the counter to look at Will. “I wish I could ask for his signature. I should get a stamp pad for little ones to sign in.”  
Harry smiles and nods. “I don’t think I would allow my.”  
Blair interrupts, “Will’s handprint is not going to be stolen, Harry.”  
“I don’t want it to.”  
She signs and mumbles, “Stop.”  
Harry smiles at the attendant. “Thank you.” He leads Blair down the empty hall with several doors that have the recording light on. Blair grabs for Will and Harry reaches for her waist, but she pulls away.  
He swallows but knows she’s already uncomfortable coming for the walk and now coming to meet his work family. She reaches for Will’s nookie and to put it in. Harry gets to the door but leans in to kiss her first. She whispers, “What did I say?”  
“Sorry. I am excited.”  
She rolls her eyes, as he turns the doorknob and leans his back side into the door. The room erupts into yells and cheers, “Happy birthday.”  
Ashley runs up and hugs Blair. Blair starts to gasp but leans into hug Ashley. It has been a few weeks since they saw Ashley. She starts crying, and Ashley pulls away a bit. She whispers, “Blair?”  
Blair reconnects tightly into Ashley’s shoulder blade to cover her face. Ashley glances at Harry a bit worried, and he swallows not expecting this reaction. He steps in getting Will. He whispers, “I got Will, Babe.” She loosens and reattaches tightly to Ashley.  
Ashley leans into her ear. “B, what’s wrong?”  
Blair responds in a whisper, “Today has been a day, and he’s doing the show off thing again.”  
Ashley laughs. “Really. That’s cool.”  
“No, it’s not. I am so. I don’t know. I missed you.”  
Ashley hugs tighter. “I missed you to B. You are going to have to greet everybody else. And don’t freak because it’s not a football team but close. Half are at least these three hunky guys that happened to be in a band.”  
Blair laughs and wipes at her face. Niall jumps in and hugs Blair. “Hey there. Did we surprise you?”  
“Yes, Niall. You surprised me.”  
“We planned it that way. Didn’t we Ash?”  
Ashley nods as she gets Niall’s other side. “Of course. I know you hate surprises and that meant that you never had a surprise birthday party before.”  
Louis inserts, “Just another reason to party.”  
Blair turns and punches his shoulder. “You jerk. You are not allowed to do that.”  
He laughs holding his arm where she punched. “Man, sorry. Not sorry but we got you.”  
Liam pushes Louis out of the way. “Happy birthday Blair. Harry said you didn’t want presents.”  
“I didn’t think he knew my birthday.”  
Harry leans in. “Really. Precious. I put it on my calendar when I went through your contract. I know your birthday.”  
Niall adds, “Plus Ashley has been doing a countdown for us, so we don’t forget.”  
“Really?”  
Ashley nods leaning in for Will. “We always do something special for our birthdays, B.”  
Harry passes Will to Ashley and reaches for Blair’s hand. She glances with a slight glare, and he adds, “Blair, I want you to meet Julian.”  
Julian offers his hand. “Hello.”  
Another guy leans in offering his hand. “Hey, I’m Ryan. I have been waiting almost a year to meet the person that Styles ran out of a party to fly to you apparently.”  
“What?”  
Harry whispers, “Our first yoga date.”  
She itches her head. “Wait. You were wearing the sheer shirt. Ryan was having a party?”  
Ryan answers, “And he just skipped out.”  
Harry kisses her cheek. “I wouldn’t give that day up for anything. First time we were absolutely alone.”  
Ashley interrupts, “I never heard about that.”  
Louis “Alone does that mean…”  
Harry interrupts, “We just spent time together.” Louis tilts his head giving Harry a glare.


	2. Flicker

Ashley goes back to Philly after they celebrate her birthday the Friday after Blair’s party. By the end of the week, Ashley calls. Harry accepts the video call while Blair and Will are in the bathroom. “Hi, Ash.”  
“Hey, Blair there?”  
Harry’s smile widens glancing in the direction Blair took Will. “Yeah, be a bit she’s in the bathroom with Will.”  
“Okay.”  
Harry tilts his head looking at his phone as he leans into the counter. “What’s up?”  
Ashley waves an envelope like a fan in her face. “She got mail.”  
“Doesn’t she get that daily.”  
She looks at the envelope with an evil grin. “It’s from her high school. It’s about her ten year anniversary.”  
Harry smile grows thinking about the possibilities. “When is it?”  
“June 15th.”  
Harry looks at his family calendar on the wall next to him. “That soon?”  
“Yeah.”  
He smirks seeing the weekend empty. “Okay. Are you busy that weekend?”  
Her eyes widen. “Huh? She’s not going to go, Harry. I just want to see her reaction.”  
He blushes and rubs his lips with his devious smile. “Don’t worry about that. Are you busy?”  
She shrugs. “I think I will be going home but other than that no.”  
He asks using his best smile that he knows she and half the world say yes to. “Would you mind babysitting?”  
“Of course not.”  
“RSVP for two please.”  
Ashley is shocked by his demand. “What?”  
He smiles. “She will call you back later.”  
“Harry… She’s not going to go.” Ashley knows as a matter of fact with the limited information Blair has given to her about her early years and that was only spilled to make Ashley feel better about her high school experience field with anxiety and stress from her family stability and her friendships.  
Harry’s hand waves in the air like he is determined. “Don’t worry about it. Love you Ashley.”  
“Love you to Harry. Give Will and B my love.”  
He smiles and blows her a kiss. “Of course.”  
He puts the phone back and lays back in bed. Blair comes out in his oversized robe. She’s smiling widely with Will in her arms as she rocks him.  
Harry watches as she sets him in his crib. Harry whispers, “Babe, come here.”  
She glances at him smiling wider. “What do you want?”  
He rubs the bed, and she complies laying on her back. He kisses her while his hand digs into her side. “So, I heard through a little peep there is a reunion of sorts coming up.” She loses her smile. “Babe?” He pulls back. “I want to go. I don’t have reunions. I didn’t even graduate in the traditional way. Come on you can show me off.”  
She laughs. “That will be something. Blair’s dating a boy a guy that could be still in high school.”  
His grip tightens. “Hey. You are not that much older than me. Please! I will take care of everything. Clothes, Will, the reservation, and of course my hot ass girlfriend.”  
She shakes her head. “Fine.”  
She gets up swallowing roughly, but Harry’s hand grips her hip. “Hey. I said I was going to take care of you.”  
He tugs on her hip, and she falls back on the bed. He kisses her promptly and towers over her.


	3. Reunion

Harry and Blair arrive in Pepin after driving an hour from the airport. They get into the inn and start to get ready for the re-meet and re-greet reception. Harry helps snap Blair’s new strapless green cocktail dress. His eyes trail down the half back to the flair in the back at her knees. His arms wrap around her waist feeling the scrunch around her waist where a silver and black flower brooch is attached. “What do you think?”  
“It’s fine.” She turns to face him getting an extra button on his dress shirt. “Yours is so much better.” Her finger traces his bare skin on his chest up to his chin.  
Her eyes flicker up to his eyes, and he blushes glancing down at her chest that is appropriately covered but accented to accentuate the bushel he loves. “I beg to differ.” He leans in kisses her.  
She pulls away. “I need to finish up. Can you go get me a water? It’s getting too hot in here for me.” The corner of her mouth perks up.  
“I’ll say.” He kisses her again and leaves to go to wait in the living with a bottle of water for her and him.  
She exits the bathroom with her hair twisted into a bun at the side of her head with the matching flower clip. Her lipstick is a wine color with thin eyeliner with a hint of a shadow on her lids. Her eyelashes are thick with mascara. Her cheeks have been brightened and eyebrows darkened a shade.  
He rises getting his dress jacket. “Damn, I’m lucky.”  
She smiles wider and looks at the door. “Let’s get this over with.”  
He takes two long strides and connects with her. His lips find hers. “You are gorgeous, Precious.”  
She pulls away. “Thanks. My makeup Harry… It’s still drying. Now I’m fucking sweating.” She waves her hands at her pits.  
Harry laughs and turns back to grab her bottle of water. “Here.”  
She mumbles, "I want to rub this over my face and chest.” She goes to the huge vent by the window and turns the unit on high. She takes a deep breath taking in the air as she sips the water.  
“Shit, I’m visualizing. Damn your nipples would be taut.”  
She glances at him and then his waist as he adjusts his pants. “They are already hard, Harry.”  
“I’m sure because my dick knows.”  
She laughs. “The quicker we get out of here the quicker we can get back here and enjoy the bed and the couch and the floor and TV stand.”  
He groans. “Blair! I’m about ready to pop here.”  
She smirks and knows he’s ready for pleasure but not to cum. She takes another sip rubbing her thighs together feeling the dampness between them. Harry intermingles his fingers through his hair as his eyes scan her from head to toe. She closes the bottle and drops it on the couch as she walks past it. “You can dump that on me when we get back.”  
She pulls his arm heading for the door. He lets himself be dragged down the corridor to the elevator. He keeps his eyes on some part of her. He notices her eyes blink as if she is thinking harder than she should and the struggled breathing in her chest concerns him. His hand rubs the inside of her arm making her shiver. He clasps his hand around her letting them weave together. “I love you.”  
She looks back at him. “I know. I love you too.”  
The elevator beeps, and they get in. They catch a cab leading to the reception hall. He helps her out of the cab and tucks his arm under hers weaving their fingers together.  
They head inside the villa, Villa Billezza. Harry leans in. “This looks like something from Italy.”  
“That’s what they were going for.”  
“Have you been?” He opens the door.  
“No.”  
She sees an obnoxious sign that says ‘Pepin High School Reunion.’  
She rolls her eyes and spots a table with Christina Dell’ Anno. The most popular girl in school with her fake blonde hair and what looks like collagen filled face telling Mallory Andrenney off about something.  
Blair swallows ignoring their confrontation looking for her name tag. Mallory’s quiet voice comes out. “Can I help you?” Blair’s eyes meet hers and then glance at Christina. “Ah.”  
Blair smiles. “Blair Young and plus one.”  
Christina stares at Harry. “Hello Handsome. Welcome to the party. I would love to show you around. We have lots of en-trays.”  
Blair takes the name tags and scribbles Blair’s man. Harry laughs as Blair says, “He’s my entrée, Chrizzie.” She says entrée with an accent to accentuate it.  
Mallory blushes. “Nice to see you, Blair. I got your RSVP and I thought it was a mistake.”  
Blair hands Mallory the marker. “Well, you would be correct Mall. I didn’t RSVP.”  
Blair glares at Christina leading Harry into the room impeccably lit. She smiles. “I have never been here. It’s beautiful. It’s been added.”  
“How long since you’ve been back here?”  
“Graduation.”  
Harry glances at her name tag. ‘Blair Young, Stockholm, WI.’ “You live in Stockholm, not Pepin?”  
“What a coincidence?”  
Harry nods. “You are my syndrome.”  
She rolls her eyes and spots Jesse Beyer the football captain. His eyes find her, and she pulls Harry to the nearest stand of appetizers. She gets a small plate and Harry starts filling it, to keep her handheld, with cheese and sausage squares.  
She steps away, and Harry takes a toothpick. He feeds her a few pieces and then takes some for himself. She sees Jesse come toward them but she detours pulling Harry to a selection of nuts. She sets their empty plate down and gets a cup full of the sweetly seasoned nuts.  
Jesse’s baritone comes from behind her. “Is that You-gee?”  
She rolls her eyes and turns into Harry to see. Jesse with his collar open because how big his neck is. You can tell he still a bodybuilder with the snugness of his shirt. Her eyes catch the sprinkle of gray in his hair. “Beyer.”  
“Who’s this?”  
Harry offers his hand. “I’m Harry. Her man.”  
Blair purses her lips feeling the ting threating her composure. Jesse looks at her ignoring Harry’s hand. “How the hell are you?”  
“Busy writing.”  
Jesse turns his head. “Editor of the school newspaper turns pro. I heard that you had a job at a firm in the cities.”  
“Did. Moved to Philly with the firm and then.”  
“I hired her to write a blog about.”  
Blair tugs his jacket. “Life.”  
Harry’s smile widens. “He is our life.”  
She glares blinking. “How have you been? Have gained some honorary grays.”  
He shutters. “Christina says it sexy.”  
“But you don’t think so.”  
“Fucktard. The team already is making it a thing calling me old man.”  
“The rest of the team here?”  
“A few but I mean my varsity squad.”  
“You became the football coach?”  
“Yep, and I have the local Gold’s Gym.”  
“Cool and you’re still with her?”  
He smirks and tilts his head. “I flagged her down in college, and we got married. As for with her, you know I have more needs that she was never able to fulfill.”  
Blair swallows. “She is full of herself and doesn’t need you to fill her too.”  
He laughs. “You always know how to turn that into the funniest fact-toyed. Damn look at Russ, he’s gained a hundred in fat. You lost it and he gained it and more. Russ?” Jesse smacks Blair’s ass heading toward the man he just yelled at.  
She avoids Harry’s eyes as she gets to the bar. She whispers into the bartender’s ear and they have two tall glasses filled with colored liquid. They head out to the patio. Her eyes scan the flood of people. She spots a woman at a far table. She racks her brain trying to remember her name, Ellen. She was the quiet smart student that kept to herself. Blair looks again, and the woman’s eyes light up with the smile she remembers. She blinks as the memory of her being in the newspaper office which was a closet full of computers. She had been in there editing but hiding from Christina. Ellen slipped into the room and gripped her shoulder. That one gesture slashed her confidence in two. Her eyes caught sight of the paisley dress that Ellen adorned. She asked, “Are you okay B?” Blair burst into tears. Ellen collapsed around Blair. “He is a dick. Don’t let them get to you.”  
Blair spent the rest of the night talking with Ellen on the floor in the room talking about the situation. After that they never talked like that, only did what they had to do with the newspaper and class.  
She leads Harry over to her. Ellen stands and hugs Blair as tight as she did that night. Blair closes her eyes and holds back the ting she feels at the nostalgic moment. Ellen whispers, “You shock me every time, B. I thought your name tag was a joke Mallory was playing with Christina.”  
Blair steps back into Harry’s side. “Well, I was hoodwinked into coming.”  
Ellen offers her hand to Harry. “You are Harry.” Blair turns her head in shock, as Harry accepts Ellen’s hand. “I’ve read your blog, Blair. I, also, became a fan when I became a teacher. He is a legend.”  
Harry blushes. “You are?”  
Blair pokes Ellen’s arm. “She’s Ellen. We were on the newspaper together. Ellen, what have you been up to?”  
She smiles and sits down hugging herself. “I work at the library and do you remember Cody Sadlemeyer?”  
“Yeah. We got married when I came back to town for the job. He works for the city and volunteers for the fire department.”  
“How’s that?’  
Ellen rings her hand that should have a ring. “We had two kids, Avery and Cole.”  
Blair reaches for her hand and thumbs it. “But?”  
“I was offered a great opportunity from the presentations at conferences I was doing to work in Chicago. He refused and well I went.”  
“Don’t tell Ellen Murphy what to do.”  
She nods. “No man at least.”  
“You said you work at the library.”  
“I did here until I went Chicago to work for the main branch in downtown. I divorced him and live there with the kids.”  
“Is he coming tonight?”  
“He has the kids and I’m not going to be around that asshole.”  
Blair asks, “Anybody else interesting in Chicago.”  
Ellen blushes looking at a woman coming toward them. “Yeah.” The woman sits next to Ellen and crosses her legs. Ellen glances at her. “Renae, this is Blair.”  
The tan skinned woman with black straight hair offers her hand. “Blair Young, blogger associated with a grade A rock star.” She winks at Harry, and Blair clasps her petite hand. “I know so much about both of you.”  
Ellen wrings her hands together. “Renae.”  
Renae’s eyes fall on Ellen. “Appreciation is well deserved.” She offers her hand to Harry who accepts it. “If you weren’t fully taken by Blair the Bombshell I would kiss every inch of your exposed skin.”  
Harry laughs. “Thanks for the adoration.”  
Ellen takes a deep breath glaring at Renae. Renae grabs Ellen’s thigh. “Just because I am one hundred percent pussy whipped doesn’t mean I don’t see the angelic beauty in front of me. Hell of a lot better than your small peckmeyer.”  
Blair laughs looking at Harry recognizing their domestic playful nature. Ellen whispers, “I can’t take you anywhere.”  
“These people need to be put into their place. Including the douchebag with our babies. Can’t believe how gay people hide for so long.”  
Harry smiles widely. “It’s hard.”  
Blair glances at Harry. “Small towns can be suffocating and testosterone driven.”  
Ellen points to Jesse who’s in a drinking contest. “Case and point. We never belonged here.”  
Harry glances at Ellen’s name tag. ‘Ellen Murphy-Veiga (Sadlemeyer) from Pepin.’ He asks, “Veiga?”  
Renae raises her hand. “Lesbian who couldn’t talk the closet into taking my full last name. So, we share. I got here to finally sign the papers to leave the past in the past and start our future together.” She reaches for Ellen’s thigh again. “You’re mine now.”  
Ellen smiles. “We are going to be adopting some sperm so Renae can have some.”  
Harry smiles widely. “Really congratulations. Babies are always the answer.”  
Renae sinister seductress look falls on Harry. “Care to be the donor?”  
Harry blushes and looks down. “Sorry, my boys are solely for Blair’s vagina.”  
Renae laughs seeing the death glare Blair gives Renae. “Ouch. Harry sinks my heart and Blair blows it to pieces.”  
Harry’s head tilts to look at Blair. He bites his lip. “I need another drink. Precious?”  
“I’m fine with mine.”  
Harry raises his hand and a waiter comes over. “I need another dirty martini with cherry instead of an olive. B what’s the flavor?”  
Blair smiles. “It’s a tall Hollywood Martini with a cherry.”  
Harry glances back at Renae and Ellen. “Ladies, would you like anything besides my sperm?”  
Blair burst out laughing and Ellen joins in. Renae answers, “Ellen will have one of those but I’m not drinking tonight.”  
Harry asks, “So, were you to besties in high school?”  
Ellen said, “We never distinguished that but Blair was the closest I had beside Mr. Wayne.”  
Blair whispers, “Is he still around?”  
Renae touches her chest. “God rest his soul. He passed away when Renae brought him to Chicago.”  
Harry asks, “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
Blair smiles. “That cat’s picture would be a hit online.”  
Renae nods. “Batcat pics are trending.”  
Blair smiles. “Really?”  
Ellen nods. Harry asks, “Why weren’t you best friends?”  
Blair looks at her water. “We were both busy and until I got my license I was on the bus and she would walk. School was more important for both of us.”  
Harry chugs the rest of his drink. “Pardon me. I need the loo.” He kisses Blair’s cheek.  
Blair nods. “I’ll meet you at the bar soon.”  
Her eyes fall on Renae whispering to Ellen. Ellen nods. “I need to call to check in on the babies. It was nice to see you, Blair.”  
Renae gives a thumbs up. “We will talk later.”  
Blair gets up going to the bar. Two guys approach Blair, who’s sipping a cranberry juice.  
One of the guys says, “Biggy Blair. Hey there. How have you been? Still fucking around I see.”  
The other skinny guy says, “What’s up with the gay as fuck date?”  
Blair spits, “Look who’s talking, Sticks. Go farmer fuck your piggy.” She points at his larger friend.  
Sticks scoffs pointing the direction Harry left. “Come on he’s like gay as Elton John.”  
Blair throws her drink on Sticks. “Dick licker, you think him balls deep bare would be a request by a gay man.”  
Piggy comes around Sticks. “Gay baby boy with a small penis.”  
Blair kicks him in the balls, as Harry reenters the room. “I’ve seen yours and no room for a comparison. He’s long and thick.”  
Sticks looks at her and moves closer. “Really don’t learn about availability of guys. He’s an ass fucker.”  
She punches him making him fall on Piggy. She adds, “So gay that he got me pregnant.”  
They scramble away, as Harry stands shocked behind her. He stutters, “Um? Are you okay?”  
She glances back at Harry. She takes a deep breath and coughs. “Yeah sure.”  
She looks around seeing the room staring at them. She tucks Harry’s jacket onto her arm and walks toward the door.  
Harry follows but asks as soon, as they breach the lobby. “Blair?”  
She doesn’t look at him as she whispers, “Sorry. I was upset.”  
“Yeah. Um.”  
She whispers, “Harry, we should get out of here.”  
He grabs her arm gently. “Blair, are you really pregnant?”  
She swallows and looks at him. “You heard that.” He nods. “Sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like that.”  
Harry smiles. “We’re pregnant?”  
She nods looking up at him. “Yeah. Was going to happen sooner or later. I mean we’ve been bare for months.”  
He fonds staring at her waist. “We have another baby in your oven. When did you find out?”  
“I found out the day you decided we were coming here. I was going to tell you when we got back to LA and this in the rearview. Thought about sticking a sticker on Will that said, future big brother.”  
“That’s adorable. I would have cried.”  
“I know.”  
He smiles widely. “I love you, B.”  
She turns away. “Yeah, I know.”  
He hugs her from behind. “Babe.”  
“Harry… Let’s go back to the room.”  
He grabs her hip pulling her out to the curb. He gets to an empty cab and mutters, “Hotel, pronto.”  
She laughs. “He means get there now. The Inn.”  
“Wanted The Ritz.”  
“We are not in that big of a city Harry.”  
He pulls her into a kiss. His hands round her belly. “We get to do ultrasounds.”  
“Yes, Harry.”  
“I want to go every few weeks. I want to see it and make an album like Will’s but more pictures. I actually get to be there for every appointment.” He kisses her as his hand skims her thigh.  
He grips it, and she pulls away from the kiss. “Harry. We are here.”  
“Thank God.”  
He throws a fifty at the driver. “I don’t take pounds.”  
Blair laughs. “Take it. It’s good. That’s almost seventy dollars with the exchange rate.”  
Harry pulls her out of the cab and to the elevator. He stares at her as one hand holds hers and the other rubs her hip.  
He drags her down the hall to the room. “Blair, when are we due?”  
“Don’t know exactly but New Years.”  
He yells, “Yes.” He picks her up over his shoulder and walks hurriedly to the bed. He sets her down and pulls his suit jacket off dropping it on the floor. “Does Ash know?”  
“No.”  
He goes for his pants and pulls them down. “We need to surprise her and the boys with your Will idea.”  
“Jesus Harry.” She eyes his penis, which has erected so much it’s pushing the edge of his dress shirt up. She laughs.  
“You make me so happy.”  
“I’ll say.”  
He kisses her and moves her dress up her hips. He pulls off her thong. and she rolls over.  
He whines, and she huffs taking her dress all the way off. “Stop.”  
“I want to.”  
“I want you to stop whining and enter me.”  
He does but pulls her up to be flush with him. His hands explore her waist and chest while kissing her neck. She gasps for air, as they move together.  
Harry freezes as he huffs into her ear. They move slowly toward the mattress. He pulls his penis out and rolls her over to properly hug her. His hands rub at her back. He unlatches her bra after they have relaxed a bit.  
“I’m cold Harry.”  
He pulls the blanket on top of them. “When we wake I have plans with you on every surface in here.


End file.
